Feeling of passion
by relatable voice
Summary: it s like a complete other story but it s like citrus. kinda. but also like Akuma no riddle. So just try out reading


Feeling of Passion

Episode one:

Ryu comes to the schoolyard of the Shinjuku High School. She walks through the black gate and then along an avenue of cherry trees. Many cherry blossoms fall on the ground and into the hairs of the people walking under it. When she has walked a few meters a girl (Mei) stands at the open entrance of the auditorium. Her hair is blowing in the wind. That's why Mei just strokes her hair from her face on her back. She is beautiful. Ryu stops and they look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then Ryu walks on, into the assembly hall. Inside there are a lot of chairs. A slightly older man stands on the podium. The conversation stops as the man raises his word. Man: "Welcome to my school. I am the principal Nobu Amaya." Then comes a cut. Now you can see the director again. He says: "So enough information. Let's get to something more exciting. And that's the class division for the first graders. So for class 3-1 I will now read out all the names. So in class 3-1 are: Miwako Ashido, Ayumi Asui, Yukio Iida, Rena Jiro, Mina Idenami, Mari Kaminari, Hiruka Komino, Saori Mineto, Itsuka Mizunashi, Ochako Mori, Yoko Sato, Subaru Sera, Mei Akina, Natsue Shoji, Reiko Chinatsu, Masumi Tanaka, Sonoko Todoroki, Ryu Hiromi, Taru Yoshida and Kumi Watanabe. The class teacher of the 20 students is Shoto Okiya. The students who have just been mentioned will now please go to the exit of the assembly hall. Your class teacher will be waiting for you there. Have a fun all of you." The 20 girls just mentioned are saying goodbye to their parents and are going out. You can still hear in the background how the principal says: "And now we continue with class 3-2." Mr. Okiya already awaits the students and says: "Hello. I am Shoto Okiya before we all introduce ourselves we first go to our classroom". The cut comes and now you can see them coming into a classroom. Okiya: "There's a name on every table so sit down where your name is." Cut. Everyone is sitting. Okiya: "As I said before, I'm your class teacher from now on. I'll teach you math and physics. Since we should all get to know each other first, please introduce yourselves. We start at the front left and go through the rows with serpentines. So let's go" Ochako Mori stands up and says: "I am Ochako Mori." The next one stands up and says, "My name is Taru Yoshida." The next one stands up and says, "I am Ayumi Asui." The next one says, "My name is Saori Mineto." Next, "My name is Kumi Watanabe." "I am Yukio Iida." "My name is Sonoko Todoroki." "My name is Masumi Tanaka" "I'm Reiko Chinatsu." "My name is Miwako Ashido." "My name is Yoko Sato." "My name is Rena Jiro." "I am Itsuka Mizunashi." "My name is Suabru Sera." "My name is Natsue Shoji." "I am Mari Kuminari." "My name is Hiruka Komino." "My name is Mina Idenami." "My name is Mei Akina. (delighted)" "I am Ryu Hiromi." ((emotionless) All girls had a smile on their faces but Ryu did not). Okiya: "Ok. Nice to meet you all. But now we come to the room division in the dormitory (He gets a list from the teacher's desk). Sleeping in one room: Ochako and Ayumi, Kumi, Saori and Yukio, Sonoko, Natsue and Yoko. Reiko and Taru, Miwako and Masumi, Rena and Hiruka, Itsuka and Subaru, Mina and Mari and last but not least Mei and Ryu. So that was it for today. Have a nice day and see you tomorrow." Mr. Okiya leaves the room. There are smaller groups but most of the girls are going to Mei and say hello and many other questions. Ryu briefly looks out of the window and piles up to pack her bag. Mei looks at her briefly. Then Mr. Okiya comes back in and says to Ryu: "Ryu could you perhaps take over the attendance list in the dormitory for today? Who will do it for this school year will be clarified tomorrow, so..." Ryu comes to Mr. Okiya and takes a clipboard that he holds out on her without saying anything. When Ryu returns to her seat, Mr. Okiya has already left the room again. Mei frees herself from the circle politely and nicely so that no one blames her. But what they all have in common is the redness in their faces. She goes over to Ryu. Behind Meis back they say to each other: "She's very pretty" and "She's so nice" and "I really want to be her friend". When Mei stands in front of Ryu and Ryu appreciates her with a glance she says: "Hello I am Mei. I hope we can become friends! Ryu packs her bag and says: "Mh." She takes her bag with her right hand and puts it on her back. Ryu leaves. Cut. Ryu is in front of the school building and goes left from the entrance and turns left around a curve. It slowly gets dark. Ryu walks normally but suddenly Mei comes running. Mei asks breathing heavily: "Do you want to walk together to the dormitory? After a break in that Ryu skeptically looked at Mei she finally says: "Do what you want..." Mei: "I'm looking forward to tomorrow!" Ryu is silent. Mei: "I just moved here the other day. It's my first time in Japan and I think everything's really awesome here". Ryu: "Mh..." Cut. Once in the room, Mei lets herself fall on the right of the two beds. Mei: "I am so tired..." Ryu goes to the door and opens it. When she has almost left the room, Mei shouts Ryu behind: "Where are you going Ryu?" Ryu answers only briefly and soundlessly: "Bathing." Mei: "Wait, I'll go with you." But Ryu has already closed the door behind her. Cut. Arrived in the bathroom all pupils of class 3-1 are there. Ryu and Mei, who Ryu caught up with just before the bathroom, are covered with a towel. Mei: "Hello everybody!" Ryu says nothing. There are not all from the class there, but all greet and wave Mei to themselves. Mei briefly looks after Ryu who is already taking a shower and then goes to the group of girls who are sitting in the big bathroom waiting for her and immediately take her into their circle. Cut. After Mei came back from bathing, she left later than Ryu because she was still involved in conversations. But both are in their pyjamas. Ryu wears a black loose hot pence and a white short oversized t-shirt. Mei wears a black top and a red, tight-fitting hot pence. Mei: "That did really good! Why did you leave so early? Everybody was a little surprised that you didn't talk to us..." Ryu briefly looks Mei in the eye, pulls up an eyebrow and then says the clipboard, taking from the table: "I'm going to check the attendance." Mei frows because Ryu hasn't answered, but she persists and says, "I'm coming with you." Ryu: "I can do it alone..." Cut. They're in the hallway. Ryu quiet and Mei with a smile next to her. After a cut the two are back in their room. Mei and Ryu are both lying in their beds. Mei: "Good night Ryu. Sleep well." Ryu: "Night." Then Ryu turns away.

END


End file.
